


Stained Love

by streamepiphanycowards



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Oblivious Mark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Hyuck, he just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streamepiphanycowards/pseuds/streamepiphanycowards
Summary: Donghyuck had no idea how this happened. Honestly, he didn't! One second he was being introduced to a really cute guy, and the next, said cute guy was repeating the words inked into Donghyuck's back. Flash forward a few months, and Mark still has no idea he's Donghyuck's soulmate, Hyuck is in love, and he is currently bending over the toilet, retching up flower petals.Fun.





	Stained Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work, so sorry if it's not that good or that long. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but no promises. I also don't really have an update schedule. I'll try to update when I can though. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Lee Donghyuck had a family. It might not be the one he was born into, but it was the one he had chosen. He felt it when Chenle squeaked his dolphin laugh in his ear, when Jisung bullied him for being shorter, when Renjun held him in a chokehold for waking him up too early. This was the family he had chosen, and it was the best decision he'd ever made.

Never would he have thought that wandering into school on the first day, late and sopping wet because he forgot an umbrella, would lead him directly into meeting the most important people in his life. He remembered sauntering into the office, dripping water everywhere, only for the student assistant Renjun to shriek and start scolding him for the mess. Then the tall tree in the corner, who introduced himself as Jisung, gave Donghyuck a tour of the school, explaining all he could. He was pretty serious, until a shorter kid ran up, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I'm Chenle, the other student that's supposed to lead you around the school! Sorry, I just got held up in traffic."

"It's okay." Donghyuck smiled. "I'm Donghyuck, but you can just call me Hyuck."

He took notice how Jisung smiled more in the presence of Chenle, and how their hands seemed to instantly gravitate towards each other, intertwining tightly. When Chenle noticed Hyuck's questioning gaze on their interlocked hands, he just smiled brightly, flipping them over to show the writing on their wrists. "We're soulmates!" Then, a shadow passed over his eyes, and a frown pulled at his lips. "You're not one of those judgemental homophobes are you?"

Shaking his head, Hyuck responded, "No, no, I'm not. I'm actually bi." And with those words, Chenle and Jisung brightened up again, continuing with the tour. When the bell rang, they invited Hyuck to sit with them at lunch, and after his agreement, dropped him off at his class. 

That lunch was the beginning of a great friendship, Donghyuck would soon discover, with Renjun's sass and Jisung and Chenle's laughter. Hyuck couldn't remember a time he had smiled more. He had no reason to smile at home, what with his dead mother and alcoholic abusive father, but it became easier to do so, with the help of his newfound friends. Whenever he had a bad day they would listen and try to lighten him up, even offering their homes when his father was too much.

"-uck. Earth to Donghyuck." He blinked, eyes rising to see a concerned Renjun. "Are you okay, Hyuckie?"

"It's nothing Injunnie, don't worry. For now, we just need to get these boxes to our room, if only Jisung and Chenle would stop flirting." He had purposefully raised his voice at the end of the sentence for the other two to hear, causing a whine from Chenle. "Come on, Hyuck, it's not flirting, it's admiring Sung's muscles!"

Renjun and Donghyuck both pretended to gag, barely hiding amused smiles at the two youngest. They picked up the boxes, getting ready to head up the last flight of stairs, when a door opened. 

"Hello! I'm the RA, Lee Jeno! Do you guys need some help getting your boxes up?" A cute, black haired boy spoke up, smiling widely. His eyes almost dissapeared into his face, and Hyuck thought it was really cute. "Thanks, we would appreciate it! I'm Lee Donghyuck, this is Huang Renjun, and the other two are Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle." Hyuck gestured to everyone in turn, which was difficult with the moving boxes in his arms. 

A head of pink hair popped out next to Jeno, dragging a blonde with him. "Hey guys, I'm Na Jaemin, and this grump over here is Mark Lee!" He grinned, showing off a perfect set of teeth. The other boy looked up, pouting, and...wow, is all Hyuck could think. He had blonde hair that was currently in a mess (but still attractive) and a youthful face, with sparkling brown eyes. He felt all the air get sucked out of him, because how could anyone be that attractive?

Hyuck laughed at the expression on the boys face, causing Mark to stare at him. When he was just getting air back into his lungs, the boy - Mark- spoke. "I'm not a grump, honest! I'm just trying to get some sleep!" And the air went rushing out of Hyuck's lungs once again. 

Because those were the words inked into his back, word by word. He panicked for a second, because if that was his soulmate, what did he say to match the other's tatoo? But then he realized, that whatever he said woul be right, because that was just fate. So he opened his mouth, saying, "Hi, nice to meet you! And I don't think you're a grump, that's Injunnie here." he pointed to Renjun, observing Mark's face for a reaction. But he got none.

He had a sinking feeling when everyone introduced themselves, and still no reaction, just a small smile on his face when he offered to help with the boxes. Donghyuck's heart grew heavier with every step to his new dorm, and with every step Mark walked away when they entered and set sown the boxes. Before they left, they all exchanged phone numbers, and departed with a promise to stay in contact and meet up. 

Hyuck set up all his stuff in silence, which was unusual, and almost robotically. That was his soulmate, and the other didn't recognize him? Did Mark just not want him? Or maybe he forgot his words, maybe he didn't have a tattoo. Whatever the reason, Hyuck resolved to talk it over with Mark the next time he saw him. 

With a distracted goodnight, and worried gazes from the others, Hyuck went to bed, mind a mess. But it took him hours to fall into uncomfortable sleep.


End file.
